Arrival of Jupiter
by tie-dye-guy
Summary: Jupiter is on its way towards earth


Upon the arrival of Jupiter's descent people have little hope. They fear for there lives as many give into the avidity of drugs. Looking away people always are, I see everyone's disgust as they ignore problems like humans are always doomed to do. And in this lies sadness as there hearts are calling out, not knowing what to do or where to go, people suffer emptiness. For I have felt these same emotions as the headlines keep coming in, giving us depression and warfare.

Jupiter is set to head in the direction of earth as for some unknown reason it swifts across space and stampedes at us with full throttle. Spinning out of control in circles and racing at earth set for collision as people's eyes will surely be drowning in discomfort.

The season winter and in only one day Jupiter will strike. Mobs of people raid stores and malls so they can steal. So for what? So those for only one day left can have what they want, do as they please? I guess in these desperate times humanity is shaken, hearts sink and instead of coming together to look at the problem, people run wild, panic in the streets, stirred with emotional conflict that ruins there lives.

No one can prepare us for the impact and no one can give us hope. All is lost. I try not to think of it that way but how can I not? Many say it is the Rapture and others turn there religion in a flash saying there is no god and earth was one but in a million chances to have life. Although I personally believe that we are doomed, I still feel exhausted of people's lost hope. Can't we come together to try to solve the problem even though it can't be solved?

Exhaustion, tears, and my sinking heart is all that is left of me. Tonight, the last night of freedom from death, families will sit at there dinner tables and spend the minutes they have left with each other. Some will maybe try to forget what is about to happen and ask questions like "how was your day?" or "did you do well on your math test?" while some people without families will just sit down and try to look at there sorry lives and just cry.

Jupiter is about to strike and all life is devastated. But wait. Can this be? Are we destined to suffer this fate? The appearance of it all says yes but some with faith pray that we will live. I wonder how we would survive this over and over the last night of freedom I had and it came to me that it can't be stopped. And yet I still feel that maybe in an ounce of hope, that a half of half of a percent chance, we will not be hit by the raging Jupiter's attack on earth and that it will go into another part of space and vanish; furthermore, leaving it a problem no more to inhabitants of earth.

Then again my heart and mind play tricks on me and realize that reality will end, I will not go to heaven or hell I will just simply cease to exist. This is an awful feeling. I think why would this have to happen? And again tears rush down my face. The last day is here and cities are on fire and people are lost in despair.

Scientists say a meteor storm must have hit Jupiter so tremendously and at just the right time in order for Jupiter to have a course set spinning to earth speeding with remarkable might. But knowing the cause doesn't help people feel calm. They know Jupiter will hit earth and there is nothing they can do about it.

It is 5:40a.m. and I look into the sky and see it. It grows bigger to my eyes and I see in such detail. The great red spot is spinning around………..and around…….and around...not to fast that I can't see it but fast enough that I can barely keep my eyes on it.

The lines of Jupiter that separate it in color with reds, yellows, and oranges all of which are pale are remarkably noticeable. I see Jupiter shimmy across are way and all hope is lost.

But just then something of incredible proportions takes place. Jupiter just skims us heads over us to a blank part of space; however, the fiery array of our atmosphere hitting Jupiter's must have caused a reaction. For the planet imploded. The fantastic light that came was both beautiful and frightening.

The radiation from the explosion went to cover the ¾ of the earth surface, only the surface that was facing the opposite direction of Jupiter's mighty explosion did not suffer radiation, which in the United States, Canada, and Mexico was where I was.

The Radiation that covered everywhere else on earth destroyed (almost instantly as Jupiter exploded) lives, buildings, everything, and put that part of earth into a molten crust state that if you touched would scorch your skin.

There are after effects to this measure. People died. Nothing would be the same. We would now use up the rest of our resources quickly, and imports of materials would no longer exist. Nothing _could_ be the same. So even though Jupiter did not hit us head on, the effects of the after math were unbearable. So unbearable, that my emotions ran wild as many other peoples did. Trees would be used up, oil and other goods will be gone sooner that they would have eventually.

All is lost. Minds exhausted of having to think of how to live. Humanity can't live on ¼ of an earth and so with lava and molten crust everywhere else many decide to stop trying to live. Some struggle to live on but I personally did not see this happen for my heart ached so much I took my own life, because my will was not strong enough. Not strong enough to face the hardships of what was to come.


End file.
